Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu, and the primary male protagonist of the Fairy Tail franchise. He is currently a Knight of the New Allied Forces, wherein he is a member of the Fairy Knights. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago and was revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. (Etherious Natsu Dragneel). Natsu is also among the six Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past in Ishgar, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. Profile and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | At least 7-C, Low 7-B *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level | Town level | At least Town level *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic reaction speed | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ | At least Class GJ | Class TJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Town level | At least Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Below Normal Key: Base | Lightning Fire Dragon Mode | Dragon Force Physical Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his titanic battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's outfit consists of his trademark one-sleeved and open-collared, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which is tucked in and zipped; the one sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He also wears a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches to his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped, silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his right wrist, black high-calf boots, and the white, scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father Igneel. Personality Natsu is boisterous, carefree, reckless and loud in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal, valiant, and protective friend; he becomes serious whenever his friends are in trouble or if the situation calls for it. Natsu commonly uses his catchphrase, "I'm Fire Up!" (Moete Kita Zo), when he feel's excited or angry in a fight. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence and fighting. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes for what he did to Erza, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion and sympathy for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain, and is disgusted when his enemies hurt their comrades. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, as seen prior to before the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male guildmates, on the women as they bathed. Another instance is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment without showing any perverted behavior. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, Jellal, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild, even the New Allied Forces, to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies, even going as far to defend Laxus from being excommunicated from the guild, despite his heartless actions to destroy it. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting and competition has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. As the crossover series progresses however, he begins to accept some things that aren't transportation like animals and people that are carrying him, which only makes him now sick to vehicles or some living objects whenever he goes on one. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Trials, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow, as well as the many new friends he meets during his adventures. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Synopsis Main Article: Natsu Dragneel/Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, elbows, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Immense Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a very high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. Furthermore, he was capable of battling both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily overpowering the two Third-Generation Dragon Slayers with his sheer physical strength. Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting, as well as surviving from toxins, explosions, and even falls from great heights without feeling even the slightest amount of injury. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Enhanced Endurance: Natsu's physical stamina and endurance is extremely large, as he has been shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, and even remain active for an entire day if only at low strength. Enhanced Speed: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. It was shown that Natsu's body is able to almost immediately react to anything that would attempt to attack him, and with his numerous experiences fighting against opponents in his muscle memory, he is capable of countering with forms and attacks almost instantly, something that many recognized immediately after they lost their fight to him. Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting, Future Rogue, Tempester, and even Mard Geer. Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise. Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them. It has also been seen that Natsu is able to tell the difference in scent, be it a scent he once smelled or the smell itself being blocked by something that Natsu easily passes through. His sense was seen to have increased when he was able to smell a forest fire nearly 4 miles away from his position, even going as far as being able to remember the scent of a person, no matter what they add over their scent like perfume or any other kind of smell. Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proven true. During Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, the latter was threatening Asuka Connell with the help of her hair. Natsu was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and thus reacted accordingly by protecting the girl from the threat, allowing Lucy to continue fighting. Vast Magic Power: While only an S-Class Mage Candidate, Natsu is noted on numerous occasions to have tremendously vast amounts of magic power, well beyond even S-Class level Mages. His magic is noted to be warm and bright, almost hot when his emotions effect his strength such as anger. Natsu's growing power over the years even allowed him to be chosen as one of the candidates to enter in the S-Class Trials of Fairy Tail, as well as making him one of the strongest candidates to compete in the trials. Aside from his vast magic strength is his immense reserves, able to use high-level Fire Dragon Slayer Magic techniques in rapid succession without showing any sign of fatigue, even when he regains his strength by consuming his affinity element. His magic color is orange-red, and when visible, takes the shape of a fire-shaped dragon construct with wings, horns and red-colored sclera. *'Intuition': Magical Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state such as anger. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body like an ordinary Dragon. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames, including explosions, and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a standard Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fist(s) in flames and punches his target, causing sheer blunt damage aside from burning. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together to create an large fireball, then throws it at his enemies and blowing them away with destructive force. **'Fire Dragon's True Brilliant Flame' (Karyū no Shin Kōen): A more powerful version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. After igniting both hands in flames, he creates a fiery explosion by slamming his hands together at close-range; like the Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Natsu's other version of this technique serves as a finishing move unlike the fireball version. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn' (Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at high speed. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' (Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu jumps into the air, and then ignites two streams of fire from his hands, subsequently swinging such streams at his target and blowing them away. Sometimes, he rushes towards the target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' (Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike' (Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at close-range with a stream of strong fire. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against a worn-out Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, who were in Dragon Force, defeating them. **'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist' (Guren Karyūken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. Lightning Fire Dragon Mode (Mōdo Raienryū): After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. This form also enhances his physical and magical powers immensely, making him twice as powerful than before. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. ]] *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar' (Raienryū no Hōkō): Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist' (Raienryū no Ken): Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (Raienryū no Kōen): Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer' (Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent, leaving an explosive trail in their wake. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision' (Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade' (Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Dragon Force (Doragon Fōsu): By consuming Etherion, the Flame of Rebuke, or Ikki's Fire Cosmo, Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. In this form, Natsu turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining numerous reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Natsu is later the first known First Generation Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force without consuming external sources. ]] *'Enhanced Strength': In Dragon Force, Natsu's vast strength is greatly enhanced, being capable of shattering mountains and large-scale towns, as well as break through some of the most powerful techniques that he couldn't do in his base form. *'Enhanced Speed': In Dragon Force, Natsu's incredible speed is greatly increased to the point where he moves like a Dragon and keep up with high-speed combatants, which was proven during his battle with Jellal, who was using Meteor to enhance his speed. *'Enhanced Endurance': In Dragon Force, Natsu's physical resilience is increased to the point where he is still capable of fighting, despite the wounds he already received before entering said form. *'Enhanced Fire Dragon Slayer Magic': Upon entering Dragon Force, Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic is greatly enhanced to the point where his techniques are more powerful and possess enough force to even defeat some of his strongest enemies that he couldn't match early on. Some of his moves, such as Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Roar, Claw, Sword Horn, Brilliant Flame, as well as Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts techniques like Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade can deal more devastating damage to his enemies. *'Enhanced Magic Power': Upon entering Dragon Force, Natsu's vast magic energy has increased greatly, almost equivalent to that of a Dragon's. *'Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade' (Shiranuigata Guren Hōōken): Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest in his arsenal, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero and destroyed one of Nirvana's six Lacrima; he used this spell to greatly damage the Underworld King, Mard Geer Tartaros, in a single blow while the latter was in his Etherious Form. Transformation Magic (Henshin Mahō): Natsu has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. He was able to successfully transform into Lucy on his first try, and also had his clothes changed when transformed, much to Lucy's chagrin. Equipment Igneel's Scarf: It is a scarf given to Natsu by his foster father, which he always wears to remember him by. The scarf is white, decorated with scale-like patterns, and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune. When Natsu was hit by Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic, the scarf served as his shield, but the exposure to the Magic caused it to turn black. During the time it was tainted, Wendy was unable to heal Natsu, so, in order to heal him, she had to reverse and remove the evil spell on the scarf. Relationships Family *Unnamed Parents (Deceased) *Igneel (Foster Father; Deceased) *Zeref Dragneel (Older Brother) Friends/Allies *The Fairy Knights ** Rivals *Gray Fullbuster Enemies *New Axis Powers Background in Other Media Main Article: Natsu Dragneel/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Candidate Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragneel Family Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 5 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Protagonist